


Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is Done With This, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hostage Situations, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan is a Troll, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: “Take it, Longshot,” he commands. A shot cracks through the air. Cody’s heart leaps into his throat as Obi-Wan cries out, blood blooming on his chest, body jerking from the impact. Cody is already moving as Jedi and Seppie collapse, extinguished saber falling from limp fingers.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Longshot, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Longshot
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 10
Kudos: 309





	Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #16: A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day - Shoot the Hostage  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

“I can’t get a clear shot, sir.” Longshot’s voice crackles in Cody’s ear. He grits his teeth, mind rapidly cycling through options as he surveys the scene in front of him.

Obi-Wan is held hostage by the Separatist general. The arm locked around his throat pulls him up, feet scrabbling to touch the ground. The Seppie has Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, has it far too close to his cyare’s face. Cody curses, panic mounting. He’s too far away to do anything, and Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan is badly concussed, eyes unfocused, blood flowing down the side of his face. His broken arm dangles limply at his side. Not to mention all the other injuries from this Sith-damned campaign. Cody snarls behind his bucket, furious at the stalemate.

“Well, Commander?” The Seppie general drawls. “You gonna put your blaster down like a good little soldier?” He smirks evilly. “Or do I hafta mess up this pretty face?” He shakes Obi-Wan, leering down at him.

Cody seethes, fury warring with terror. He weighs his options. If he lays down his weapons, odds are they’ll be killed, or worse, taken prisoner and tortured along with the General. If he doesn’t, he’s condemning his General to death by his own weapon. Condemning his cyare.

Unbidden, a memory surfaces from when they first started their relationship.

_ “You must understand, Cody,” Obi-Wan says nervously. “My duty to the Order and the mission must come first. You must promise me you’ll do the same.” _

_ Cody looks him in the eye, and says the only thing he can. _

_ “I promise, Obi-Wan.” _

Cody knows what he has to do.

“Do you have a kill shot if you go through the General?” Cody can  _ feel _ Longshot’s confusion and trepidation through the comm.

“Sir?” He asks warily.

“Can you get a kill shot through the General, without killing the General?”

A long pause. “Yes sir.” 

Cody pushes love and affection, a  _ trust me _ across his bond with Obi-Wan. His cyare sends a weak pulse of love and understanding back.

“Take it, Longshot,” he commands. A shot cracks through the air. Cody’s heart leaps into his throat as Obi-Wan cries out, blood blooming on his chest, body jerking from the impact. Cody is already moving as Jedi and Seppie collapse, extinguished saber falling from limp fingers.

He spares a glance at the Seppie, to ensure his chest isn’t moving. He throws himself to his knees, hands frantically pulling Obi-Wan into his lap. His Jedi is unmoving, eyes closed and robe quickly soaked in blood.

“Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!”  _ Longshot would have said if he only had a lethal shot. He said he could shoot without killing the General. He  _ **_said._ ** Shaking fingers touch Obi-Wan’s throat. 

Cody slumps in relief at the pulse beneath his fingertips, faint but steady. One hand puts pressure on the wound, the other cards through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Cody’s head snaps up at the sound of footsteps, relaxing slightly at the sight of yellow and white plastoid.

Longshot rushes towards them, sniper rifle clutched tightly in his hands.

“Sir! The General! Is he…?”

“The General’s fine, Longshot,” Cody reassures the frantic trooper.

“Oh thank the Force.” Longshot sags in relief.

“But he needs a medevac now, before he gets worse.

“Already commed for one, sir.” Longshot confirms, turning to stand guard over his commanding officers.

Cody looks down at his General. His fingers tighten in Obi-Wan’s hair when he thinks of how close he was to losing his beloved. Obi-Wan’s groan of pain draws him out of his thoughts, and he hastily loosens his grip, stroking softly in apology.

*********************

Cody settles down in the chair next to Obi-Wan’s cot in medbay. A lengthy dip in a bacta tank had healed the worst of the wounds, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Spite had practically ordered Cody to do his paperwork here in the hopes of keeping the General in medbay until he was fully healed.

Hesitant footsteps cause them both to look up. Longshot approaches them, apprehension written across his face. He comes to a stop at the General’s bedside, fingers twisting nervously. He takes a deep breath, stands at attention.

“General, I want to apologize for shooting you.” Longshot fidgets, staring resolutely at the wall above the General’s head. 

Obi-Wan cuts him off before he can continue. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Longshot. I would have ordered you to take the shot, same as Cody did.”

“Actually, I should be the one apologizing to you, Longshot.” Cody smiles at the gobsmacked look on the younger trooper’s face. “It was unfair of me to put you in that situation. So I apologize. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I will do everything I can to avoid the same situation.”

“That being said,” Obi-Wan interjects. “You did an admirable job, Longshot.” Obi-wan’s eyes twinkle. “Spite informed me it was a clean shot, a through and through with minimal damage. Much cleaner than the break in my arm.”

Cody sighs, shaking his head in exasperated amusement, Longshot gaping at his commanding officers.

“Uh, thank you, sir?” 

“You’re quite welcome.” Laughter shines in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

Cody nods at the still confused young trooper, dismissing him back to his duties. He turns to a quietly chuckling Obi-Wan.

“Really, cyare. Was that necessary?”

Obi-Wan just smiles.

  
  


(When Spite stops by later to check on General Kenobi, he finds Commander Cody on the bed with him, holding him protectively. Spite smiles softly at the adorable scene, pleased his commanding officers are finally getting some much needed rest. He pulls the blankets higher, dims the lights, and leaves them in peace.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Thank you to Project0506 for letting me borrow their OC Spite.
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
